The Tom Felton Compare & Contrast Essay
by Renescence
Summary: An essay I did a while back comparing our favorite bad boy to a fruitcake. Yep. You heard me. A Fruitcake. Draco vs. A Fruitcake.


Branch 5

Hiei Branch

My Project

11/16/05

The Tom Felton Compare and Contrast Essay

People can be fruitcakes in their own way, but something must have gotten through to Tom Felton's brain because he's taken this to the extreme! Ah…Tom Felton…the surprisingly adorable little boy that first appeared to us, like an angel being parted through the heavens, as Louie, on Anna and The King. Next he came to us in the form of J.K. Rowling's Draco Malfoy. Granted Tom Felton was still cute when we first saw him in the great hall taunting Harry Potter and his friends, but we all really had to admit: that this cuteness had to be put to an end. And so, gradually, it did. It's not like he got ugly or anything like that…NO! He did the exact opposite! It wasn't until movie number two that I noticed potential "hotness" signs starting to emerge. And then, movie number three came out with a bang! Girls were giggling outside the movie theater; girls were whispering throughout class, girls were talking about it in their spare time. Yes…oh yes…the Prisoner of Azkaban trailer had come at last, and boy, what an impression it left on all Tom Felton fans everywhere. He was cute in the first movie and became progressively cuter until we could deny it no more: Tom Felton was Hott! But one has to realize, through all those necessary good looks that drive the fans wild, that Tom Felton is another thing: A Fruitcake. There are many similarities and differences between Tom Felton and the Fruitcake, a chocolate cake with strawberries in the middle, vanilla frosting, with a cherry on top, one only has to look hard enough.

Like I said before, there are many similarities between Tom Felton and the Fruitcake. For one thing, both have a fruity filling. The Cake has actual fruit in the filling. Tom Felton has a soul of a caring, funny, deep down sensitive person. Do you know any guy that likes love-stories? Example: Titanic? Second, Tom Felton's natural brunette hair symbolizes the chocolate cake. Both, underneath it all, are naturally brown. Third, Tom Felton bleaches his hair blonde for the Harry Potter movies, which symbolizes the vanilla frosting on top of the chocolate cake. Both, in an odd way, are trying to hide the natural colors of their counterparts. Tom Felton's bleach hides that beautiful brunette hair, and the vanilla frosting hides the yummy chocolate cake. Fourth, people usually don't fish. That's something old men do. It's kind of an odd habit. A fruity habit one might call it. But this doesn't make it bad, and all Tom Felton fans know that! Why is that? Because Tom Felton fishes! And if they know he fishes, they get a whiff of his fruity-ness, which symbolizes the cherry on top. A bit of the fruit is still visible! Fifth, deep down, we all know that Tom Felton can have unusual habits, likings, ideas…ext. Even sometimes the way he words things in online journal is really funny/fruity, which symbolizes the fruity filling in the Fruitcake. No one can see it, unless they get to know Tom Felton, or when they cut open the Fruitcake. We can't cut open Tom Felton because then he would die, and that would be a bit bad. Sixth, both Fruitcake and Tom Felton have been in the Harry Potter movies. Tom Felton has clutched to the role as Draco Malfoy. Fruitcake made its début when it took the role as itself in the second Harry Potter movie. It was squashed on Mrs. Mason's head. Seventh, Tom Felton has action-figures that can be bought at the store. Fruitcake has Styrofoam look-alikes that can be bought at stores like Michael's, Beverly's, Joanne's and the back section at Wal-Mart. Eighth, both can die. Tom Felton can die by two ways: Natural and Murder. Of course I'm not saying he's going to die anytime soon, but it's true. Fruitcake can die by burning, going rotten, growing mold; which is like cancer for food, and being eaten. Ninth, both are very good looking. Tom Felton is Hott, plain and simple. Anyone in the world would love to have him. Fruitcakes also look good, because they're made to. If they didn't look any good, people wouldn't eat them. Last, both have people who love them or at least care for them. Tom Felton has family, friends, fans and stalkers. They all love him, though perhaps not in the same way as Fruitcake. Fruitcake had owners, people who crave them and people who handle them at the store. They all want Fruitcake to go to a good home, so they take care of Fruitcake. Other people love Fruitcake's taste. Therefore, they love Fruitcake. Still, there are probably many more similarities between Fruitcake and Tom Felton, I'm just too lazy to brainstorm and type them all. Not only is Fruitcake similar to Tom Felton in how it looks, but much more!

Tom Felton and Fruitcake are very similar, as we just discovered, but it is also common knowledge that they are also very different. First, Tom Felton is a person. Fruitcake is food. It's not very possible that Tom Felton could become food unless a wild animal or something to that extent ate him. But as far as we know that hasn't happened, so Tom Felton wouldn't be considered food. Only Fruitcake. Second, Fruitcakes can be eaten. Tom Felton cannot be eaten. Yet he would probably taste very yummy if anyone tried. Third, Fruitcakes can be bought. Tom Felton cannot be bought…easily. No…just kidding. Tom Felton, unfortunately, cannot be bought, purchased, sold, advertised for sale, put up for adoption or given away. Only Fruitcakes have that right to be sold at stores. Its not like you'd find Tom Felton for sale on E-Bay would you? Forth, Fruitcakes don't wear clothes. Tom Felton, unfortunately, wears some kind of article of clothing everywhere he goes. Hey, no one said this was a good thing…But his mother and his pride probably force him to wear _something_ every time he leaves his home, which makes the fan-girls cry. Fifth, Tom Felton is a fishing-addict. He fishes for fun. Fruitcake doesn't fish. Fruitcake cannot fish. Fruitcake doesn't fish for fun or relaxation, like Tom Felton does. Sixth, Fruitcakes can be made by anyone, anytime. Unfortunately, this isn't the case with Tom Felton. He can only be made once. By only two people: His parents. If this weren't the case then we'd all be making our own Tom Feltons wouldn't we? Seventh, Tom Felton has friends. Fruitcake has no friends. The people that handle Fruitcake aren't really Fruitcake's friends...more like its boss. People who buy Fruitcake aren't really its friends either. What kind of a person eats their friends besides psychopaths? Eighth, Tom Felton can play basketball, drive a car, talk and walk around. Fruitcake can't do any of those things. It just sits there, in a refrigerator, waiting to be eaten. Although…Fruitcake can be thrown away, fall on the floor and leave a mess…but those are all involuntary movements. Tom Felton can practically do whatever he wants…well…sort of…you know, with his mother around and all…Ninth, Fruitcakes are boring. Tom Felton is _never_ boring. Ever. There's always something he's into or doing that catches the fans attention…Fruitcake just doesn't have the Lady-Skills. Fruitcake isn't a chick-magnet. Last, only one of them is perhaps worshiped all over the word, and I'm not talking about Fruitcake. Tom Felton is…is…gah! Words just can't describe him…oh well…that's ok. This is why we improvise. There are perhaps some people out there somewhere that worship him to high heaven, keeping secret shrines in their closets or something like that. Fruitcake isn't worshiped. Poor Fruitcake. Oh well…these are only some of the many differences between Tom Felton and Fruitcake. I'll just leave it up to you to find the rest.

The relationship between Fruitcake and Tom Felton can be described as many ways as possible. Tom Felton and Fruitcake can live together in harmony, you see. Neither has go into a death-match to decide which one is better looking, who rightfully should get all the girls, and which one should be loved more, because the victor is obvious and I'm not talking about Fruitcake. So, therefore, the world really is big enough for the two of them. Second, it is possible for Fruitcake and Tom Felton to get along. Granted, if Tom Felton decides to become mean and eat Fruitcake, then they wouldn't get along. But as far as we know, that hasn't happened. Tom Felton might not even like Fruitcake. He might have eaten a bite of it then thought it tasted gross. Which was good, because then Tom Felton would never eat Fruitcake again, then they would get along perfectly. Last, Tom Felton and Fruitcake can change the world. I know that Fruticake really cant do that much, but your wrong. What if Fruitcake was smashed on George W. Bush's head, and he died? Actually, they would both die…but that's not the point! The point is that Fruitcake might choose to end its life by taking someone else who is allergic to Fruitcake with them. Tom Felton however, doesn't kill people. But, he does influence the world with his dashing good looks and minimal appearances on the Harry Potter movies. Think about it! Fan girls have dedicated their lives to him…wonder what he would think about that…hmmm…never mind! Tom Felton could donate to charities and hospitals. Both could…in a way…change the world.

There are many similarities and differences between Tom Felton and Fruitcake. Both in the way they act, look, and appeal to the public. Tom Felton just presents himself better.


End file.
